1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a displaying apparatus, a displaying method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program. More particularly, the present invention relates to a displaying apparatus, a displaying method, and a machine readable medium storing thereon a computer program which guarantees visibility and display a plurality of images quickly in a short time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to display a large number of digital images by using a displaying apparatus, the images are scrolled or switched one by one like a slideshow, or a plurality of thumb-nail images generated by reducing image data of the digital image are displayed on a display according to an operation by a user as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-90632.